The Gypsies Lullaby
by Artemisia.lucreztia
Summary: Merlin and Arthur encounter new adventures as a foreign Gypsy graces the court of Camelot. With her musical abilities and a little bit of wit, the gypsy hopes to survive in a kingdom where her kind does not last. Merlin/OC if you're into that.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin guided his horse along with Arthur's, tying them down in front of a tavern just outside of Camelot.

"I hope you're thirsty, Merlin, I for one can use a tankard of mead," Arthur straighten his leather vest and smoothed his breeches down.

"And remember," the prince turned to the servant, pointing a finger at his face, "I'm a peasant just like the rest, understood?" Merlin rolled his eyes, following the prince to the tavern.

Laughter was heard from outside the tavern, and when the doors were pulled open the smell of mead wafted and seemed to seep through the wooden construction.

Upon entering, the prince and servant sat among roguish men, slamming their hands and fist on the wooden tables in excitement.

"Just the place I want to be, Sire. Surrounded by vulgar songs and drunken men is heaven compared to tending you," Merlin smiled, taking a gulp of his mead.

"Very funny, Merlin,"

"I wasn't trying to be," Arthur rolled his eyes unbecomingly before turning his head at an outburst that made the whole tavern grow silent.

A large man entered the establishment, draped in old black leather and a face that has been through worse then anyone could imagine.

He approached a hooded figure in a dark cloak sitting in the farthest corner of tavern. Merlin had not noticed the figure and they would have gone unnoticed if the leather man had not walked towards them with such force.

"Where is my money?" Roared the large man, slamming both fists on the wooden table. Merlin was convinced that if he had hit it any harder he would have turned it into a pile of splinters.

The hood slipped off the figures head from the force, reveailing a very angry woman. Merlin had never seen her around before, not in town, nor the local market, but he noticed how she was dressed, and he knew exactly what she was.

"I don't owe you money," She had replied calmly, looking him in the eye.

"You gypsy scum!" Yelled the large man, grabbing the woman by the cloak and pulling her face to face. Before he could do any damage, the gypsy had sliced him on the cheek with a dagger, setting herself free from his strong hold.

"Damn you to hell gypsy!" The ugly man stood up and charged at her, but Arthur quickly reacted, stopping him with a hand to his throat and a kick to the stomach.

"Leave this woman alone," commanded the prince as he pulled out his sword from the scabbard. Merlin stood beside the woman and only then could he see her beauty.

She turned to him with large gray eyes and glowing olive skin, smiling as if nothing happened. He watched as she slipped the dagger to a hilt strapped to her thigh and walked towards Arthur, unaware of his title.

"Thank you for the concern, sir, but your assistance will not be needed anymore," her accent was quite foreign, and it was obvious she was not from any of the 5 kingdoms.

The large man growled, resembling a hog, grabbing the gypsy by the wrist and pulling her roughly to his side. The young gypsy woman cried out, glaring up at the man.

"Our business," said the man, "is none of yours. So I suggest you turn around and find another damsel in distress," Merlin felt like a spectator, and before Arthur could point his sword at the larger mans throat, the sorcerers eyes glowed gold, moving a barrel quickly behind the man, causing him to fall, bringing the gypsy down with him.

Merlin ran towards the gypsy girl, helping her up as Arthur picked up the man by the collar.

"As prince and future king of this realm, it is my business," Arthur proceeded to punch the man, hard, sending him flying to the ground again. The crowd began to whisper in awe at seeing their prince, for they have never even laid eyes on the king himself.

The gypsys' eyes widened and she froze after Arthur's confession, drawing back slowly, almost in fear. Gypsies weren't looked upon fairly by the crown and therefore mistreated by virtually everyone.

There was a long silence in the tavern as eyes followed the prince to the door.

"If anyone sees this man causing trouble again, notify the Knights of Camelot. We will protect you," the prince walked out the tavern with his manservant, head held high with pride, until he realized the gypsy woman had disappeared.

"Merlin, what of the gypsy?"

"I haven't a clue, Sire," Merlin said in equal confusion as she had escaped the both of them unnoticed.

"Well, it is of no importance. She was only a gypsy," Arthur said walking towards the horses. Merlin followed behind with a frown.

She was only a gypsy.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin hasn't seen or heard of the tavern gypsy since then, not that he had been hoping for an inclination of her existence. He assumed she kept hidden like the rest of the gypsy population in fear of magic accusations.

It was around the time of Prince Arthur's 23rd birthday and all of Camelot would be celebrating another year of the princes' life with a feast. King Uther intends to hire the best performers from all over the land to ensure that his son receives the best birthday celebration. This was to be done by testing the abilities of those who claim to be the best at their trade.

The King would not settle for less and decided that the royal family should make the judgements for themselves.

Merlin hated the celebration process, for it requires long hours of preparations and heeding every tedious demand of the crowned prince, as if the latter wasn't a regular routine. Merlin was also to be present during these trials as Arthur's shadow. So far, they were graced with the presences of poets, jugglers, acrobats and even an animal tamer. Although it was exciting to witness at first, the day drew long and he tired with Arthur pestering him for more wine and such.

But the last thing Merlin had expected to see was the gypsy who had been on his mind for quite sometime making an appearance in the great hall.

King Uther sat on his great throne, to his left the lady Morgana sat with her maidservant close by, and the prince sat to his right with Merlin behind.

In came the gypsy woman, more beautiful then Merlin remembered. Her dark curls were not hidden under a cloak this time, cascading down her back. Her clothes were that of any ordinary peasant save for the jewels on her wrists and ankles.

The guards led her forward and each step she took resonated with the sound of bells and seemed as if she were dancing. What had entranced Merlin was the gypsies large eyes, the color of powerful storms, piercing and determined.

The young sorcerer glanced quickly at Arthur and saw the prince was equally as shocked. Arthur watched her movements carefully as his eyes did not stray for a second. She sweeped into a clumsy bow, for she had no need for formalities.

Uther beckoned her closer as soon as she assumed proper posture, interested that a gypsy had no fear in facing the King of Camelot.

"It is quite clear of where your origins lay," Uther had spoken immediately as the young woman reached as close as she was allowed.

"You are a gypsy, without a doubt," His voice held slight disgust, a universal reaction.

"Until the day I die, Majesty," was her reply, her accent quite apparent. This made the king quite interested, and Merlin worried his assumptions would get the better of him and accuse the woman of witchcraft.

"Tell me gypsy, what is your name and from where do you hail?"

"My name is Adriana, Majesty. I come from Spain," Uther nodded impressed, for no one had graced his courts from such a foreign power, although this gypsy was far from a proper guest.

"My, you are quite far from home," Morgana had interjected, smiling as she was fascinated with the exotic woman.

"Why did you leave Spain?" Arthur suddenly spoke up, crossing his arms and staring down at the woman he had saved those weeks ago. The prince suspected she was a fugitive. Merlin looked towards the gypsy and noticed how the khol surrounding her eyes only helped to make her more mysterious. Her eyes held many stories, he knew.

"Many of us escaped persecution, Majesty. It was either flee or die. I chose to live," Adriana's hands remained at her sides and she did not reveal an ounce of nervousness or fear. Everyone present in the great Hall knew she was fearless.

"And you chose to come to Camelot, of all kingdoms?" Uther continued. Merlin felt as if it were an interrogation instead of an auditioning, but Adriana did not reveal an ounce of discomfort.

"Many opportunities lie in your kingdom, Majesty. I came here to live, and I am not afraid," Uther, nodded, content with her response and waved his hand aimlessly in the air.

"Very well, gypsy, where do your talents lie? Illusions? Fortune telling, witchcraft?" His tone became slightly exaggerated when he mentioned witchcraft, and Adriana fought the urge to roll her eyes viciously, but she settled her temper. Although he wasn't half wrong in assuming that, for she had inherited the skill of reading fortunes, she was in no way a sorceress.

"No, Majesty, I do not dabble in those arts. I am a musician," she motioned towards the guard that held a fiddle in his gloved hands. He had took it away from her, thinking she was a threat at court, handing it back most unwillingly.

Merlin smiled at Adriana, hoping to give of a sense of encouragement, for it was as if he sensed hesitation. She glanced at him, and smiled back softly, saying much more with emotion then with words.

"Very well," Said the king, "Play your song."


	3. Chapter 3

Adriana didn't know what possessed her to be in the circumstance that she currently found herself in. She was but to be a tavern maid at the Rising Sun, for the owner found her exotic appearance to generate clientele. In exchange for her services, the young gypsy and her older brother were given a lodgings just above the tavern, which was more than they could ask for.

And she hasn't seen or heard from the likes of that poacher who has been hounding her and her brother from the moment they set foot in Camelot.

Everything was good, however, money was scarce, and when word

spread of Prince Arthur's birthday celebration, she did not want to miss the opportunity to earn a good amount of money. What could be so hard in entertaining a couple of noblemen and women? Performing is what she did in Spain, so why would Camelot be any different?

"It's different," Her brother Aaron warned, _"because they are_ nobility! It is said that King Uther's temper rivals that of King Ferdinand! And perhaps the prince is no different. They never liked us, Adriana, and they never will. King Uther's court is no place for you,"

Well, she went anyway, of course. It was only to be for one night, really, and she could not pass up the money. Wages at the tavern and Aaron's earnings as a minor blacksmith would only be a fraction of what is being offered for the celebration.

And now she felt like a grain of sand in a massive desert, standing in the court of the King. She tried not to shrink under their scrutinized gazes, as if this was all a dangerous game being played and she was the prey. Well, perhaps that was not far from the truth in this case.

The guard offered the young gypsy's her fiddle back, and she snatched it with a glare eminent in her crystal eyes.

"Play your song," Adriana didn't think she would reach this point honestly, her presence would be considered offensive to even the lowest of peasants. She had nothing prepared, really, besides showing up.

But then she began to play the first melody in her head, the lullaby her mother use to sing to her and Aaron as children. Maybe not the wisest choice in this case, but she was an excellent fiddle player, and the song followed her throughout her life and through every occasion after her mothers passing.

The foreign words circled around the court as she sang to every note the fiddle made. Eyes closed in concentration, she could not see the reactions of the royals, but she did not want to anyway.

Adriana had always been praised for her voice and her ability to play a selection of instruments. She has pride in what she does and that pride never did falter, but at this moment her confidence plummeted when she opened her eyes and staring right back was King Uther with a look she could not decipher.

The lady Morgana suddenly began to clap, a beaming smile on her face.

"Oh, Uther, she's absolutely remarkable. She's a little siren I see," The grin remained on the noble lady's face as she turned to look at Arthur.

"Choose her. It's the least you both can do for having me sit here and review the talents of every soul that decides to come here." Her tone was that of a spoiled child and refused to break eye contact with the prince.

The king nodded his head once in silent agreement and turned towards his heir in expectancy.

"Well?" Arthur was stubborn, slightly glaring at the gypsy girl. He looked towards his manservant who smiled sheepishly at him.

"Very well, gypsy. It seems you have enchanted my family and manservant," Merlin felt heat rise to his face and glared down at the golden haired man.

"You will participate in the festivities, gypsy," Uther interjected, "You will be notified of the plans for the celebration night. Do not give me a reason to regret this decision, or the last thing you will see are the flames engulfing you on your pyre. You are dismissed."

Adriana nodded and proceeded to bow, a guard leading her out. She only realized now that she was a distance from the castle, that she was shaking. The fearless image she always had crumbled, and for once she felt vulnerable, for she might have just sentenced herself to death.


	4. Chapter 4

"Merlin!" The pompous prince yelled for his manservant, eyeing the expensive clothing that was placed on his royal bed.

The young sorcerer poked his head in the princes bedchamber, a look of annoyance apparent on his face.

"What?" Said Merlin, the frustration in his voice evident. Arthur narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms, a silent threat ready to escape his lips if the wrong words were spoken.

"What seems to be the issue, Sire?" Merlin corrected, fully stepping into the room, holding a woven basket filled with Arthur's laundry.

"What is the meaning of this?" The prince pointed at the clothing on the bed, imitating a spoiled child. His manservant rolled his eyes, placing the basket on the Arthur's desk with such exaggerated force that Arthur contemplated putting him in the stocks.

"That is your attire for tonight's celebration, Sire." Arthur scoffed, lifting the red jacket as if it were a peasants attire.

"It is my birthday, Merlin. I cannot be seen with this mockery! Many important noblemen will be there, meaning many important daughters eligible for marriage will be there as well. I demand a change in wardrobe within the hour," Merlin glanced at the outfit, a jacket of deep red embellished with gold thread, stones, and the pendragon crest sewn exquisitely on the back was paired with a crisp white shirt made of the finest silk imported from the east, and dark brown trousers also embellished with gold thread on the sides completed the look, along with a pair of rich leather boots shined by Merlin himself. What was wrong with it?

"But Arthur-"

"But nothing, Merlin. See to it. Oh, and one more thing," Arthur said as he grabbed an apple from his desk, heading towards the door, "Father has requested for you to escort the gypsy woman to the castle before the celebration is to start. The lady Morgana was gracious enough to scavenge a dress for the gypsy to wear. Visit Guienevere and see to it that the gypsy doesn't dare enter the castle in peasants clothing. We have standards to uphold. Understood? Excellent," with that the prince left to see to whatever duties he was to complete, leaving a fuming Merlin cursing Arthur's name to the deepest and darkest pit of hell.

...

"It's a beautiful garment," Remarked Gwen, passing the maroon colored fabric to Merlin's waiting hands.

"It'll look lovely on her." The maid servant continued, watching how Merlin inspected the dress.

"It's, uhh, very provocative," Merlin said, with slight color to his cheeks. "I've never seen a woman wear this before. Where did the lady Morgana get this?"

"A foreign merchant from Arabia sells them in the market. Morgana fancied them for the gypsy. Said she would capture the guests if she wore something foreign to match her appearance,"

"Right, all about the foreign appearance," Merlin rolled his eyes. The gypsy girl was being exploited already, as if she were part of an act in a circus.

...

Merlin never really liked going to the Rising Sun. His last encounters in taverns landed him in hot water and strange friendships. Gwaine was the perfect example of this notion. And of course, upon entering the tavern, he found the free-spirited man, large smile on his face and flirtatious eyes directed at the newest tavern maid.

"You are quite lovely, my dear, an Egyptian goddess," Gwaine gave the gypsy a grin as she placed him a tankard of mead brimming to the top. Adriana rolled her eyes, but kept a small smile on her striking face.

Stepping besides Gwaine, Merlin smiled at the gypsy, putting the small parcel he had for her on the wooden table top.

"Merlin! By the gods, what are you doing here? Did you accidentally walk into the wrong shop? Gwaine laughed, motioning for Merlin to take a seat beside him.

"Beauty, this Merlin, Merlin this is beauty,"

Gwaine was always an extrovert, and judging by the look on the gypsys face, she did not appreciate that at the moment.

"Why yes, we did meet," Was Adriana's reply, setting down a tankard for Merlin. "How are you , Merlin?" Merlin, too surprised by her forwardness, took a gulp of his mead, the bitter taste burned down his throat as he winced at the sensation.

"And how did you encounter this beautiful flower?"

"Under unfortunate circumstances, I'm afraid," Merlin finally spoke, pushing the parcel towards Adriana.

"Under Kings orders, I am to escort you to the castle. The lady Morgana has provided you with the proper attire you need," Adriana looked down at the wrapped parcel, carefully examining it as if it were a danger to her.

"An escort? I hardly think I need a babysitter," She was annoyed, Merlin could tell by the way she fumbled with her pronunciations.

"It's only precaution, you see," the young sorcerer assured her. "There never was a time a gypsy was invited to court. You are the first,"

"I'll gladly take her for you, Merlin" Gwaine grinned at the girl, setting his payment to the side and grasping the gypsy's hand to give it a light kiss.

"I am at your service, beauty." The gypsy, snatched her hand back quickly, a storm brewing in her eyes. She then stated something in a foreign tongue, a joke judging her smile, before taking the coins he had placed, putting them away.

"No thank you," she said flashing him a polite smile before her grey eyes turned to look past Gwaine.

Behind Gwaine was a man as tall as Merlin himself, with the same olive skin, curly hair and crystal eyes as Adriana, no doubt a relative of hers. The man glared at both Merlin and Gwaine before turning to the younger gypsy, uttering something foreign to her before heading up the stairs towards the back of the tavern.

"Merlin, if you will allow me a moment, I will return. It was a pleasure, sir," She slightly bowed her head, taking the parcel with her and disappeared to the back of the tavern.

"I see you have your hands on that one, Merlin," Gwaine gulped down Merlin's tankard before laughing and clapping him hard on the back.

"Good choice."

...

Adriana looked stunning in maroon. It was a two piece garment, the top revealing her midriff, the skirt had a slit on the side that reached her thigh, billowing with every step she took.

The castle was crowded with servants running this way and that, carrying trays of roasted meats and sweet cakes. It was overwhelming for the gypsy, who was looked at up and down with such disgust that she loathed herself for a moment. Her pride was crumbling.

Her brother had warned her about mixing with the common folk. The gossip would soon start, and he was enraged by what these people were saying, calling her a concubine and whore. He did not trust Merlin for it, but knew his sister would be able to defend herself if need be.

Merlin noticed her sudden change in mood, for her eyes had a dangerous glint that he could not decipher, but he did not mention it. At the moment, he was a bumbling mess, the heat once again reaching the tips of his ears for what seemed like the millionth time. She would hardly notice a lowly servant such as he, so he didn't bother with formalities and such. His only job was to escort her to her destination.

Leaving her with the rest of the entertainment, Merlin attempted to say his farewells but stopped in his tracks when the young gypsy gave him a deathly stare.

"Are you mad? Why are you leaving?"

"To serve the Prince? I have other duties to attend to," She was not amused, crossing her arms and looking towards the crowd of entertainers, all waiting for their turn to be called in front of the tall doors that led to the great hall. Merlin rose an eyebrow, wondering where her fearless attitude had gotten to. He slightly chuckled at her, thinking her a child.

"Very well," She huffed, turning her head towards the large doors that creaked when a guard opened it.

"The gypsy. Where is the gypsy?" The guard belted out in a deep voice that seemed to shake the room. The crowd began to quite down, all heads turning towards Adriana.

"Adriana of Spain," continued the guard, motioning the great hall with and outstretched hand.

"His Majesty is waiting


	5. Chapter 5

"Ahh, she has arrived," Uther's voiced boomed over the crowded room of nobles. The loud, wild chatter fell into silence and the music died down once the gypsy took a few cautious steps forward. The bangles on her wrists and ankles clinked together, making its own song, and her skirts dragged on the floor making her seem weightless.

"Take a look around," he continued with a rare smile, "Their waiting to see you,"

She assumed he must have been a bit drunk from the wine, as was everyone around him. He motioned for the music to commence again, and with the wave of his hand the wild chatter began.

The royals sat at a great table decorated with sculptures of swans and peacocks. Around them were Camelot's prestigious noblemen,women, and Knights, surrounded by large amounts of food and ale, and the wine flowed like water. It was a sight the gypsy longed to see since she was a child; the wealth of the upper class.

Adriana had never seen such wealth in her life. The beautiful women dancing around her had dresses made of fine silks and brocades. Precious diamonds, rubies, and emeralds decorated flawless collarbones and polished fingers. The men eyed her curiously, devious smirks on their faces that she recognized all too well. The men in Spain were no different.

But the star of the night was the pompous prince, Arthur. A top his golden hair sat a coronet of the same golden color, shining in the candle light. He had a smirk planted on his face, wine goblet in hand. His shirt was the color of his drink. He whispered to a beautiful woman to his left, a princess with crystals in her long brown hair and a tiara of shining stones sat upon her head. She giggled behind a jeweled hand, her cheeks touched by rose petals.

Merlin stood behind the pair, holding a jar of wine, his usual face of annoyance intact. Beside him stood Gwen with her wild curls pulled back, dutifully standing behind her lady.

The gypsy glanced at both of them, giving a nod of acknowledgement before bowing low before the king and prince.

"Rise, gypsy," Arthur said, using the hand that held the goblet. "Welcome to the celebration. Will you sing for us, beauty?" He said this with a charming smile, the very first smile she has received from him since he had saved her.

Adriana looked at the prince, her eyes icy. She did not understand what he was playing at, for his mood seemed to be as unpredictable as the weather. He was a confusing youth, but that might be due to all the alcohol drowning his system at that moment. He seemed to dislike her just like everyone else did, but it didn't matter to her, she knows she has no friends in this game.

"Of course, My Lord," Adriana bowed once again as a servant ran to her, handing the gypsy the fiddle and bow before bowing down towards the royals and racing off.

All eyes were on her, and Adriana could only imagine what these arrogant nobles thought of her, whispering to each other as she placed the bow atop the strings.

"One warm summer night

He rode into sight

On a wild mate that was so perfectly white

I'd dreamed he'd return, and I was right

Wishes can come true when you wish with all your might..."

She began to sing a song that she heard one day as she passed through Camelot's docks. She knew it would be a familiar song even for this wealthy lot, for she's heard plenty singing the ballad in town, the local market, even in the very tavern she resides in.

"In shade of a willow tree

My poor peasant promised to me"

She mentally laughed to herself as she was singing a song of peasant love, revealing a true smile she hasn't worn since she has entered Camelot's boarders. In her mind no one else existed at that moment but her and the music. She began to sway with the music, her body willing her to dance to the rhythm. The hidden musicians disguised into the very corner of the Great Hall began to play to her beat, and now the sounds of the lute, flute and the drum mixed with her fiddle.

The room was filled with clapping and laughter, and more performers were led into the hall. Jugglers appeared and dancers filled vacant spaces beside lonely and widowed men. The wine seemed to flow even more and the food was abundant. The nobility rather enjoyed the spectacle, some already drunk from all their merrymaking.

It was hard to tell when her performance was over as the court music had continued non-stop after her song was over. It hardly mattered to her, technically her job was done, she just wanted the money promised to her. But she admitted to herself that the experience thus far was pleasant.

She stood in the shadows, watching the powerful people surrounding her in their drunken stupor. If only the world could see how ridiculous these wretched folk looked. She wished Aaron was here to enjoy it with her. It was quite embarrassing, but the gypsy watched on, fiddle forgotten, and goblet of wine in hand stolen from a young lord flirting with a young duchess.

'What a bunch of fools' she laughed internally, placing the goblet by her feet and looking for the nearest exit. She glanced up towards the Royal table, the king and Prince having the time of their lives, the ward Morgana had retired with Gwen. There stood Merlin watching the dancing below, but this time, he was smiling and clapping along to the music as was everyone else. The guards too, seemed distracted with the dancers and alcohol to notice her sneaking off.

'Camelot is definitely not like Spain' Adriana thought to herself, escaping the madness of the Great Hall an into a quiet corridor. The corridor was decorated with portraits of deceased Kings and Queens, and windows draped in rich blood colored silk. Glancing at a portrait of the King and Prince, the gypsy laughed, lightly touching the frame made of gold and precious stones.

"Idiots,"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Merlin asked with a light laugh, leaning back against the cold stone wall. He had caught Adriana red handed, sneaking into dangerous territory if caught by another. Said gypsy whirled around and faced the sorcerer, a look of protest on her face.

"How did you see me?" Adriana demanded, "I could've sworn I was excellent at sneaking off,"

"I was given orders to keep an eye on you. You almost got away with it, and I must say, you are quite the brave one,"

"It runs in my blood," She said with a smile, "Now if I could just take a look around? This is my only chance to explore the castle. They'll hardly notice I'm gone," The gypsy stepped closer to Merlin, smoothing down her skirts.

"And I'd like to get rid of these clothes. I'd much prefer my peasants dress than whatever it is you gave me," Merlin scoffed, smiling.

"You are all they talk about at court. They will notice and suspect that you are missing, and accuse you of witchcraft and treason if something were to go unexplained," Merlin pointed out, eyeing the way she played with the gold that decorated fingers.

"I was a thief as a child," Adriana said, sensing his light accusation in the air. Might as well be honest now then facing unnecessary accusations later. She suddenly turned to look at the sorcerer, her eyes gleaming like crystals in the torch light. Crossing her arms, she leaned against the stone wall besides Merlin, the slit of her skirt revealing smooth olive toned skin. Merlin blushed, looking away towards the madness of the Great Hall.

"Your prince will take notice of your absence. I'm sure you'll be scolded if known you were neglecting your guarding duties and conversing with a gypsy instead,"

"Don't remind me," the sorcerer muttered, making Adriana smile. Arthur was more than likely out of his mind from the last time Merlin saw him, entranced with the neighboring kingdoms princess.

"So, are you going to stay out here wandering these boring halls, or would you rather get your hands on your reward?" Merlin proceeded to pull out a pouch from his pocket, the draw string attached to his belt.

The gypsy grinned, the smile reaching her twinkling eyes.

"As promised,"

...

Author's note: I'd like to say thank you to those who have taken the time to read this crazy story! If you have any comments feel free to message me!

Song: Peasants Promise- Blackmore's Night


End file.
